Vader's Angel: Deleted Scene
by wertman25
Summary: The deleted/unused scenes from Vader's Angel


**Vader's Angel – Deleted Scene: Practically Married**

 **By: wertman25**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

 **Author's Note: Just a small scene that got cut from the story when I decided to take the lovebirds a different route, continuing with the love/hate slow relationship, instead of various other ideas. Unfortunately, a lot of work got cut from the story when I decided to change the way of taking it, (about full four or five chapters, and various scenes) but as you will probably tell, some of the comments and flow were shown/used throughout different chapters. I very much like the way the story is going now rather than originally planned, but the scene, being one of the first written, is very near and dear to my heart- just stupid and smutty, not at all worthy of being in Vader's Angel, but regardless I wanted to share.**

* * *

"Where have you been?" Padmé asked trying to reign in her anger as Vader nearly strutted into the room. It had been hours since she had last seen him, not since the explosion that had happened at the Senate– not since he had forced her back to his establishments with only the Holonet as her company. She knew what she had seen at the Senate and she knew that he knew as well. She wanted answers. She wanted his explanation– she needed it.

"Around."

He didn't look at her to respond, and his voice carried the tone of a spoiled, arrogant teenager– a tone that made Padmé's anger flare. Did he think this was some sort of joke?

She forced a sarcastic laugh, before she picked up the controller to the holoscreen and flipped on the news. There, countless imagines of Vader's destruction flashed across the screen; imagines of him singlehandedly destroying buildings and groups of the "enemy", of him being directly in the center of the action and sudden war zone. "So…" she pressed, tapping her foot in irritation as she swung the remote in a circle. "You're still just going to tell me you were… _around?"_

Vader became irritated as well, his head finally snapping towards her direction as he paused near the opposite exit of the room. "If you knew where I was and what I was doing?" he growled bitterly. "Then why did you ask? You know I hate pointless conversation."

Padmé wanted to smack him– hard. What did he not understand? Before she lost her confidence, she quickly crossed the room and fearlessly pulled down his hood, before squaring off with him. "I was giving you a chance to tell the truth!" she snapped, pushing his chest in an attempt to knock him backwards. "But how could I be so stupid? You, tell the truth? It makes me laugh."

Vader resisted her hands and took a step closer to Padmé. He towered over her, invading her personal space, trying to intimidate her. With every breath he took she got a strong whiff of his scent that could be no better described than Vader– her Vader. Reminding her that no one else smelled like him. His scent was all his own and it did wonderfully awful things to her senses– wonderfully awesome things that Vader knew, and was using to his advantage. He was cheating. Slowly, she began to take a step back, trying to think of a different approach, but Vader grabbed onto her arms, holding her in place..

"Don't back down now, Senator." he whispered. "I was just beginning to admire your audacity."

She took the statement as an insult rather than a compliment. "I've always been bold," Padmé stated harshly, knowing it was somewhat a lie, and it had been a long time since she had been herself.

Vader knew it too, because he let out a cold laugh, but thankfully, he moved forward, instead of dwelling on the subject. "I have no obligation to tell you anything, Senator." he finally said, his voice extremely professional as he took a step away from her. "Especially, where I'm going and what I'm doing."

Padmé groaned once more, knowing he was misreading her anger with him. She was about to argue– about to explain herself when she looked up into Vader's eyes and lost all train of thought. She had expected to meet his uninviting, yellowish, gold eyes, but she was instead greeted with little specks of blue– the blue that that rarely came out. But every time it did, it took her breath away.

"Speechless, Senator? Vader pressed, turning away from her and exiting into the kitchen. "Good."

His rudeness broke her from her state, shaking her head into clearness as she ran after him. "Vader!" she yelled as she entered into the kitchen. "My point is that those were innocent people! You had no right–"

"Don't be foolish, Senator!" Vader interjected, his eyes suddenly yellow and his conveying his annoyance. "You have no idea what you are talking about. My rights, as you so put it are none of your concern." Vader growled, putting a larger distance between him and Padmé, as he turned towards the counter and called a glass to his palm. Soundlessly, he poured himself a drink, obviously ignoring her, but also not sending her away.

"Okay…" Padmé breathed caringly, as she approached him, trying to get back to her true subject. "You have no remorse for others… I get it… but what about putting yourself in danger? Do you even value your own life?"

She didn't expect Vader to react to her– to even care for her questions, but he turned to her almost immediately, surprising her.

He looked upon her for a moment; drink still in hand with a mischievous look– a look that shattered Padmé's further attempts. "Why, Senator…" he purred arrogantly. "I'd almost say you were worried about my well-being."

Padmé was both angered and awestruck. Vader was wearing a smirk. A smirk! That sly bastard! Why didn't he understand? Without thinking, she reached out and smacked the drink out of his hand. "Answer the question, Dark Lord of the Sith!" she sassed with vinegar in her tone.

She wanted him to answer her– to fight– to do something, but her sudden act caused him to do neither of those things. Instead, Vader looked towards the shattered glass on the floor. He stared at the broken pieces for what felt like an eternity, before slowly he turned his gaze to her with a look she had never quite seen from him before. Acting quickly, Vader stepped forward and pushed himself into Padmé, giving her no time to escape. She instantly could feel his change of mood poking her in the stomach right before Vader pulled her in for a kiss.

As his lips smashed against hers, Padmé was frozen in place. She hardly could comprehend what was even happening before Vader pulled away. Her mind was a blur, and the world was spinning, but still she managed to raise her hand from her side and slap Vader hard across the face.

"How dare you!" she screamed, wiping his saliva off of her lips.

Vader merely laughed, returning back into perfect place. "I won't apologize," he replied confidently, his face nearing her again. "I never have, and I never will." He paused just before his lips touched hers, brushing his fingers down her chin. "I hear your thoughts, Senator. I'm never wrong," he reminded her. "But I will ask… Haven't you been waiting for me to do just that?"

 _Kriff._

Padmé was unable to form words, watching as his usual hard face softened slightly with humor. As she witness the change, and realized her own desires, she couldn't help the small smile that escaped from her lips. Forcing her best frown, she turned away from his gaze. "Fuck you."

But Vader's smile only widened, shrugging his broad shoulders as his arrogance showed itself across his face. "Well, if you really want to."

Both of them shared a laugh then, the previous events of the day forgotten as their lips attached once more and Padmé found herself being taken to the nearest bedroom.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was so cute when I wrote it, and now it's so stupid... Still it's too close to my heart to delete. Anyways, I'm sorry for all these random updates guys, but as stated before, I'm just trying to get my writing and inspiration to flow. Feel free to inspire. Seriously. Drop a review!**


End file.
